Passenger vehicles may include fuel cell (“FC”) systems to power certain features of a vehicle's electrical and drivetrain systems. For example, an FC system may be utilized in a vehicle to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle directly (e.g., electric drive motors and the like) and/or via an intermediate battery system. An FC system may include a single cell or, alternatively, may include multiple cells arranged in a stack configuration.
FC systems may include one or more bus bars configured to electrically couple the FC system with one or more other vehicle systems. Conventional bus bars designs may utilize a significant amount of expensive conductive material. Further, during operation of an FC system, bus bars may become undesirably hot. Additionally, conventional bus bars designs may not be well suited to account for variations in FC stack height during assembly due to dimensional variations in constituent FC stack components.